<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Furniture Chaos by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178288">Furniture Chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, M/M, Moving In Together, Roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Davey, Romeo and their friends try to build furniture without destroying the apartment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies), Crutchie/Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Romeo (Newsies), Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Furniture Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had been trying to build the desk for the past two hours, so far the most they hadn't even moved on from building the legs.</p><p>Race and Spot were sat on the floor arguing over what piece to use next,  Jack was trying to help them but kept laughing as the arguing started again. Katherine was trying to read then the instructions while Sarah watched from where she was sitting with Crutchie on one of the new couches. Blink and Mush were looking at the wallpaper, talking quietly and giggling to themselves. Albert and Finch were standing the kitchen trying to use Davey's coffee maker. Davey and Romeo were spread across the other couch, Romeo's legs were in Davey's lap as he tried to stop himself from falling asleep. </p><p>"No, Race don't put it there!" Spot cried,"It goes here!" </p><p>"No, it goes here." Race replied as he tried to connect the parts.</p><p>"Here!"</p><p>"No!" </p><p>"Yes!" </p><p>"Race, just give it to Spot." Jack finally said after listening to them squabble. </p><p>"Fine." Race started to hand over the part but before Spot's hand closed around it, he threw it towards to Crutchie who caught it and threw it to Spot,"Why did you have to do that?"</p><p>"While it is entertaining watching you fight, I am sure that Davey would prefer that his desk is built this year." Crutchie answered.</p><p>"Why aren't you helping then Davey?"</p><p>"You have met your brother haven't you?" Davey asked without looking up from his laptop,"He is seriously worse then you when he has to put furniture together. Also he is asleep and I have known him long enough to know that if he is woken up by someone then he is moody for the rest of the day."</p><p>"True."  </p><p>Romeo's eyes flew open as he said,"What are ya talking about?"</p><p>"Nothing, Ro." Race replied.</p><p>"Hmm." </p><p>Romeo closed his eyes again to fall asleep again but before he could Albert called,"Davey, come show us how to work this coffee maker!"</p><p>"It is easy!"</p><p>"You have had this for a year so of course it is easy for you!"</p><p>Davey tapped Romeo's legs, whose eyes opened again and he moved his legs. As Davey walked into the kitchen Romeo found himself following along.</p><p>"What exactly do you drink in the morning then?" Finch asked as he watched Albert being taught how to use the coffee maker.</p><p>"Davey makes coffee for both of us. Apparently that machine is the best coffee maker ever, I agree that it is nice but Davey does need it. You know how much he drinks."</p><p>"That is true. I do have to say though that your wallpaper is horrendous. How old is it exactly?"</p><p>"Oh, don't remind me." Romeo groaned,"That is the only thing that Davey complained about. Once the furniture is built, we are going wallpaper shopping. Should be fun."</p><p>"I heard that!" Davey called.</p><p>"You were meant to." </p><p>Finch snorted as he watched Albert finally make a cup of coffee with the machine as Davey searched through the cupboards for another cup. "Well at least Al has finally made some coffee with it. Otherwise he would been whining about it for the rest of the day." </p><p>"If you are done in there then maybe you can help us build this desk!" Spot shouted.</p><p>Davey and Romeo sat down with the other two as Jack said,"Right put that piece-"</p><p>"Shut up!" Race exclaimed as he put another piece in the right place. Spot laughed out loud as Jack's expression changed to offended.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>